


Watch the Hands!

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A miss step, or miss grab, leads to an interesting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Hands!

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon request, and honestly, I had a lot of fun with it. I feel like I'm a lot like Moblit, so I made get as bold as I would and run with it.

“Squad leader, be careful!” his words of caution fell on deaf ears, though. Hange didn’t understand the word _careful_. She inched her way closer and closer to what she thought was a sleeping titan under the canopy, but Moblit knew better. She had been testing how long they would have to be away from the sunlight before they stopped moving. As the test subject reached its big mouth out to chomp the tall lanky brunette, her faithful assistant grabbed (what he thought) was her waist and tackled her to the ground.

It wasn’t until the dust settled and Hange cleared her throat that Moblit took an assessment of the situation. Yes, he’d tackled her out of harm’s way, but his grasp wasn’t quite what he thought. He may have reached a bit higher than her waist.

“Oh. OH SHIT! SORRY! SO SORRY! Oh my gosh. Here, here. Let me help you up. Oh no. That was, that was not what I meant to do.”

“It’s ok. You saved me!” She said jumping up on her own. She brushed off the dirt from her pants. “Maybe it’s time for a break anyway. He’s obviously not going down any time soon.”

Moblit was almost shaking at this point. He couldn’t believe it. He grabbed his superior’s breasts! He wasn’t that kind of guy. This was Hange! He worked with her all day, almost every day. He had never thought of her like that. Well, almost never.

As he followed her into her office, Moblit thought. He had to agree she had a certain glow when she was doing what she loved. And he saw her doing that every day. Even when she was covered in dirt like she was now. Actually more so when she was covered in dirt. He liked it. A lot.

When they reached the office, he shut the door and locked it behind them, without even thinking. His brain had gone into autopilot because what he was about to say would have never come out of his mouth any other time.

“What do you think about us?”

Hange looked up at Moblit, a bit unsure, but pretty positive it had something to do with what just happened.

“Well, I think we’re a great team. You’re an amazing guy. And I enjoy working with you every day.” She was choosing her words carefully. Of course she’d thought of Moblit as something more, but she figured it was just because she was with him every day. Also sometimes sleep deprivation will do things to you.

“Is that it?” he asked, moving closer to her desk. He was kind of done being the subordinate. He had something else in mind.

As Hange read his body language, close proximity, and his actual words, she understood what he was aiming for. And honestly, she probably wouldn’t say no. She actually kind of liked her shy assistant taking control of a situation.

“Well, what do you think?” she asked, wanting to get his perspective.

Moblit started to panic, his breathing becoming quicker. He hoped she hadn’t noticed, but he was afraid she already had. He stopped, took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever was about to fall from his brain down off his tongue.

“I admire you. You do amazing work. You’re beautiful. And I think…”

“Wait, I’m beautiful? Ha! Don’t think I’ve ever been described as beautiful. Have you seen this mess? Levi would flip his shit!”

“You’re beautiful because you are having fun and doing what you love. And dirt doesn’t bother me.” Moblit paused, walking closer to his squad leader. He knew it was now or never. If he didn’t try, he’d never know. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. He pulled her so tight, the dust on their clothes clouded around them. “I’d take you, dirt and all.”

Hange wasted no time. She grabbed his face and pulled him close for a deep kiss. Moblit was apparently ready for it. He completely wrapped his arms around her, holding her tighter than he ever imagined he would.

There was no time for words. Luckily, they were in plain work clothes, no buckles and straps to worry about. Moblit unbuttoned Hange’s pants, taking them off, then lifting her up onto the edge of her desk. He’d imagined doing something like this, but now that it was happening, he almost panicked.

Fortunately, she pulled him back to her before he could, unbuttoning his pants, and reaching down to feel him, already getting hard. Hange wiggled her own panties down and scooted closer to the edge of the desk.

The kissing got more intense. He nipped at her bottom lip. She licked across his. Moblit let his hands reach around to the small of her back, then sliding his hands down to her backside and gliding his hands against her thighs. He squeezed the tops of them before moving on.

Moblit reached a hand down further between her legs, feeling her already aroused as well. His finger slipped and slid around the wetness down there. He didn’t realize she was already so turned on. He let a finger slip in and curl up, seeing her body stiffen for a split second and a small gasp escaping between kisses. Next 2 fingers, slowly in and out.

He moved back from her kisses and closer to her ear. He swallowed a knot that had started to form, then whispered. “I want you so bad.”

“What do you want?” she choked out.

“I want to fuck you so hard. So hard you can’t walk. I want my name at the tip of your tongue, but you can’t catch your breath enough to get it out.” His words were barely audible, but loud enough for them to reach Hange’s ears.

He couldn’t believe he said it. It just wasn’t like him, but deep down, it was something he had always wanted to say to her. The words were still hot on his tongue. He figured they were this deep into it, he was probably safe.

Hange leaned back and looked him in the eye. _Shit!_ he thought. _Maybe I was wrong_.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear words like that from you,” she responded. “I knew you had it in you.”

His mind blanked for a split second, then he remembered what he was doing. Moblit, the quiet, overprotective assistant, slid his fingers out and licked each one, tasting the proof that he actually got his squad leader that worked up.

Moblit pulled Hange as close as possible. He rubbed his throbbing tip to prepare. It felt so good, though. He found a sensitive spot that made a moan slip out. She grabbed his shoulders tighter, sure she was leaving marks, but neither one of them cared.

She managed to hiss out, “Do it!” and that’s all Moblit needed. He plunged his dick inside of her, knocking their bodies together. They both let out a cry of pleasure, as if this is something they’d both been waiting for. He grabbed her ass to help him drive himself deeper and harder.

“You know,” he groused. “You risk your life…every day around those…damn titans and I’m the one…who has to snatch you out.” His speaking was broken as he tried to keep up his breathing and rhythm. “You don’t…understand what it…does to me.”

Hange answered into the crook of his neck. “What are you…gonna do? Punish…me?”

Moblit froze and waited for her to look up.

“Oh, come on! You can’t punish me!”

“Why not? I think I might have some control here. See, I can do this,” Moblit teased as he slowly slid out of Hange, leaving just the tip inside.

She tried to wrap her legs around him and pull him in tighter, but she underestimated his strength. “Stop,” she whined as he slid back in just a little, then back out to the tip.

“What was that?” Moblit asked, slowly sliding a little bit more in before retreating again.

“As your superior, I order you to stop!” she said, very nonthreatening. It’s hard to pull rank when you are literally quivering with anticipation.

“Really? I’m not going to let that work here. You’ve been in control way too long. It’s time someone put you in your place.” Moblit was getting braver and braver with each stroke. He picked her up off the desk and carried her to the couch, giving her ass a good smack before dropping her on her back and resting on top of her. “Now it’s my turn.”

Hange was speechless. And extremely turned on. Beyond that, actually. She ached for it. She didn’t realize how bad she wanted, no, needed it. And her assistant was making her wait for it.

He leaned down into her face, their foreheads making contact. Moblit ran his tongue gently over Hange’s lips, causing her to involuntarily try to reach up to him. He wet her lips a little more before succumbing to her rough kiss.

He lined himself back up, ready to strike again. Moblit rubbed his head against her clit. Now that he found the exact spot, he loved watching her spasm and curl her toes. However, even he was thinking enough. He pushed himself deep inside his superior, enjoying the pleasure on her face. He got his rhythm again and worked himself deep and hard inside. He watched Hange’s reaction, watched the thrill of climaxing spread across her face.

“Oh, God! Oh God!” was all she could breathe out.

“Nope, not him. Say it.”

Hange let out a forced groan as her back arched.

“Say it, Hange. Oh, Hange!”

“Mmmmmm. Moblit! I’m coming, Moblit!”

“Ahhhhhh!”

He collapsed on top of Hange, letting her legs fall onto his hips as he rested his head on her chest.

Her chest. The place where this all started.

“So, Mr. In Command,” she panted, watching his head rise up and down with her breathing. “Ready to go back out and check on the subjects?”

“I’m making the call. And I say _hell no!”_

Hange let her head flop back onto the couch. “Yes sir. I suppose it can wait until morning.”


End file.
